Inner Hero
by CandleHeadButt
Summary: Felix is nervous about being the best man for Gene and Mary's wedding and he soon begins to doubt that he worthy of such a responsibility. His doubt will be eclipsed however as two uninvited guest arrive, turning the joyous occasion in a disaster and sending Felix on a journey where his will is put to the test.
1. Promise

_Ya know lil man, you're one lucky sonovahgun._

_Here ya are in this HUGE arcade an' everyone looks up ta ya. They see ya as a hero, they see ya as a good guy. _

_You're just allowed to lavish in tha praise an'love ya get._

_It's great isn't it? It's SO great._

_It makes me smiling knowin' that ya have so much but ya wanna know somethin' ELSE that makes me smile?_

_Tha fact that all of this? EVERYTHIN' around ya?_

_It can all be taken, like THAT._

_It won't be that hard. I've done it before, and I'll do it again._

_The thing that brings me pleasure though is tha look on your face when it happens. Yeah, THA look. That look of fear, dread, an' pure pain. Seein' it brings joy ta my heart but ya wanna know somethin'? Ya wanna know somethin' BIG?_

_When I see YOUR face, it's gonna bring me tha most joy!_

_Hehe, It's tasty ta me, like the sweetest of honey, the rarest of all wines._

_Its somethin' I MUST have. I crave it, I HUNGER for it._

_Ya can try ta fight. I've had so many people do. But each an' everyone of 'em went down after a while. There were so many valiant fighters. A warrior. A plumber. A few space cadets here an' there but they all have one thing in common an' that's that they all burnt tha same. It doesn't matter WHAT ya look like; when ya go down, ya all go down tha same._

_Well, maybe not ya. _

_I know you're gonna be different. I know your demise will be the best of them all an' I can't wait ta see it._

_You've been too lucky, Mr. Fix-It. WAY too lucky. There I no reason in the world why someone should have as much love and good graces as you. It DISGUST me. Seeing you and your stupid little clueless face makes me want to vomit. That's why I want you to suffer and I want EVERYONE around you to suffer. I'm sick of seeing you so happy. I'm sick of seeing you always come through._

_It ends here. Right now, right here._

_You are MINE, little man. You are MINE._


	2. Chapter One- Doubt

Chapter One- Doubt

"_La-la-la-la! La-la-la-LAAAA!_" sang Vanellope, terribly off key "_A weddin's on its way! Just three more daaaaays!_"

"Ya seem excited…" chuckled Ralph as he watched the girl skip next to him.

"Are ya KIDDIN'?!" Vanellope twirled "I'm gonna be FLOWER GIRL! Why WOULDN'T I be excited?"

"Ya know, if it were any other day, you'd be whinin' about it. 'OoooOOOh, WAALPH! I dun WANNA be a stupid FLOW'AH GIRL!" the big man teased, trying his best impersonation of Vanellope "Ah hafta dress all frilly an' stuff! Wah wah wah!"

The little racer smirked at the big man, "Someone's just jealous that FELIX got chosen for the best man…"

"Eh, we all hafta take our turns!" Ralph smiled, cracking his knuckles "I mean, this is gonna be the first time tha lil guy's had such an' honor! An' he's makin' a speech too? HA! THAT'S what I'm excited for!"

"Ya say that like you're surprised…." Vanellope said in wonder "Is there somethin' weird 'bout Felix makin' speeches?"

"Weeeeeell….." chuckled Ralph "Not ta be too hard on tha guy but he kinda…gets….WELL."

"Yeah?"

"Let's just say that sometimes he can get a WEE bit TOO excited when he has to speak in large crowds! Like the time he was picked to speak at Sonic's birthday part in '06. He got a bit flighty…started laughing….yeah, it was a night to remember!"

"But I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen AGAIN!" called a voice from behind the friends. Both Ralph and Vanellope jumped in shock as they turned and saw Felix standing behind them, the little repairman giving them teasing looks.

"Now, what's this I hear 'bout ya talkin' behind my back?"

Vanellope blushed brightly as she twirled her hair in-between her fingers "Uh, Ralph was just tellin' me how AWESOME ya are when it comes to speeches, Felix!"

The repairman laughed as he caught up with the two, "Don't hide it guys…I know I can get a bit out of it when I hafta speak in front of crowds. Guess I prefer being a bit more loose than SERIOUS, ya know?"

Felix's eyebrows furrowed a bit as he clenched his fist. He was DETERMINED to make this time different though! While everyone had memories of all his previous attempts in the past, things were going to change! He was going to show EVERYONE he was more than just a goofy little repairman who ate endless amounts of pie!

He was going to show them that he was Fix-it-Felix Jr! Repairman! Hero! Good guy!

**EXPERT SPEAKER OF WEDDINGS AND SUCH!**

At least, that's what he hoped.

He sighed a little laugh as he looked over to his friends "Ya guys think I can do this?"

"Couse we do!" Vanellope grinned as she slapped the man hard on his back "Why, you'll be so awesome up there, arcades from around the GLOBE are gonna be jealous of ya!"

"Hmm, one can hope…." The repairman sighed, making his way over to the entrance of Hero's Duty "One can only hope."

After a short walk, the trio finally made their way towards the church that was nestled somewhere within the depths of the game, its bright and sunny interior standing out greatly against the usually bleak environment. Felix always felt such a wonderful feeling once he stepped inside for it was the same church he and his beloved Tamora had gotten married in.

And this time there was to be yet another marriage held, one that the repair man couldn't wait for.

"One more time…" the priest said, both Nicelander Gene and Mary standing below him "After the exchange of vows?"

"I place the ring on first…" Gene said softly, taking Mary's little hand into his own.

"And then I…" Mary followed, a sweet smile on her face.

Seeing the two practicing before him was enough to bring out a little heartfelt sigh from Felix, little b-bit hearts floating around his head.

"Isn't it so wonderful?" he cooed, nearly starting to float off the ground.

Vanellope giggled as she looked over to Ralph, the man rolling his eyes as he placed a hand on his friend's head.

"Okay, okay! Don't go floating off into space now!"

"Ah, you're here!" Gene said happily as he noticed Felix "We were just going over the plans for the party and your speech!"

Still a bit love-struck, it took Felix a second to realize that the little mayor was talking to him. He shook his head, the remaining hearts bursting into pixels "O-oh! Right! Sorry 'bout that Genie! So after the ceremony, we head over back ta Niceland then I give the speech! No problem at all!"

Gene chuckled, adjusting his tie "I wouldn't think less from you Felix! I mean, what other man could deliver the PERFECT speech in front of everyone in the arcade!"

The repairman couldn't help but blush, trying his best to look proud "Thank ya sir! As I promise, I shall not let ya down!"

"I know ya won't Felix!" Vanellope cut in "Seriously? If I had to say a speech in front of EVERYONE in the arcade, I'd shake more than a jello-mold!"

Felix blinked a bit at the girl's confession, a little surprised to hear it considering that she was the president of her game.

"Really? Why?"

"Aw, it's EASY when I'm talkin' ta my buddies! They KNOW me! But when I'm surrounded by BIG HUGE FIGHTERS, GODS, MONSTER ALIENS, ROBOTS WITH CHAINSAWS FOR HANDS, ZOMBIES, BAT LADIES, and a WHOOOOOOLE lotta other things then I get a little jittery!"

Felix stopped once he realized what he had gotten himself into. Sure, he could have talked to a nice size crowd but once it dawned on him that there were such a LARGE array of characters in the arcade who were going to show up to the wedding, THAT was the moment he felt his stomach begin to slip into knots.

"Aw come on, Nelly! Things won't be that bad!" Ralph said, patting Felix on the shoulder "After all, everyone here is pretty cool so-!"

"What about that one guy? Ya know, the robot alien cat-thing that starts play-snoring when things get boring?" asked Vanellope.

"Uh, yeah there is HIM but I don't think he'll be a problem with Calhoun and her boys around!" Ralph chuckled nervously.

"Or what about the giant lizard king? He looks like he could gobble you up if ya look at him wrong!"

Felix started to pale, his confidence dipping a bit.

"Then there is that one dude who throws BOMBS at ya, that one rabbit-fighter chick who can shoot lasers from her eyes, and-!

"Nelly, we get the idea!" Ralph laughed "Yeah, there are gonna be a LOT of people showin' up but they shouldn't cause any trouble! Besides! I know Felix can handle 'em!"

Felix said nothing, his mind much too focused on what could happen should he get on the wrong side of one of the guest.

"Felix?" asked a concerned Mary "Are you alright dear?"

The little repairman jolted, seeing Mary before him "I-I'm fine ma'am! J-just….just gettin' a little pre-Best Man jitters!"

"Aww, don't fret my boy!" Gene smiled "You'll come through! You always do!"

The repairman gulped, feeling more nervous than ever.

He had never looked at the situation in such a way before. He had been so excited and even HONORED when Gene asked that he be best man and he was even more proud when the mayor requested that he come up with a speech for the occasion. Felix had been going on for MONTHS coming up with the perfect words, rewriting his speech in the small hours of the night! After all, Gene was one of his oldest and dearest friends so why would he settle for something mediocre!

He had written, he had practiced and less than a few hours ago, he was CERTAIN he was ready!

But now?

_Now things were starting to change….._

As everyone stood in the chapel, Felix began to drift off, the voice of the others starting to fade from his ears. He suddenly felt so unsure, so unprepared, as if everyone were waiting for his speech at that very moment.

His throat ran dry, his eyes twitched.

He couldn't do this.

"Felix?"

The repairman quickly snapped from his daze, realizing that Vanellope was pulling on the sleeve of his shirt.

"So ya wanna go with us ta try some of the wedding cake?" the girl smiled.

Felix waved a nervous hand at the girl "O-oh, nah! I-I need ta see Tammy for a moment so y-ya can go without me!"

"Okay…" the girl said teasingly "But your gonna miss out on cake! Betcha there won't be any left since Ralph an' Gene are gonna pig out on it all!"

"VANELLOPE!" both men shouted at the same time, not looking at all impressed by the girl's comment. Leaving Felix with a smirk, the little racer joined the others as they exited the sanctuary.

All alone, Felix looked up at the stained glass, the light pouring through and giving the entire room a heavenly glow. He looked back at the empty chapel, the empty halls giving off an eerie feeling to the man. He sighed, sitting on one of the pews as he rested his hands on his lap, his head low.

"_Goodness, I hope I didn't bite off more than I could chew….._"

"It would just depend…" came a soft voice from the other side of the room "What have ya gotten yourself into this time?"

Felix looked up, seeing his wife coming into the room, a warm smile on her face. She sat next to her husband, placing a finger under his chin.

"Hey boy, why so glum?"

"Tammy…." The man said sadly "What do ya really see in me?"

The marine was a might confused by the question, placing a hand atop Felix's "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…" began the repairman "Surly, there HAD ta be a reason ya fell for me? I mean, I know why I love ya! You're smart, your BEAUTIFUL, and most of all…."

Felix stopped, sighing again.

"Most of all, you're so brave an' strong…."

The repairman pouted, trying to flex his tiny little arms. Not a muscle was to be found, only annoying him further.

"Me? I'm….I'm about as strong as a box of damp animal crackers!"

Calhoun smiled as she scooped the small man in her arms, holding him tight "Dear…its not physical strength that won my love…" she said softly "When we first met, I thought you were just another goofy lil character who's only mind-set was ta act as annoyin' as possible!"

"_Taaaaamy…_."

"But when ya helped me in Sugar Rush, I started ta realize somethin'. You were MORE than that. You had HEART Felix, an' ya also had COURAGE."

"Puh…" the man pouted "Courage? What ya do all day requires REAL courage. All I do is jump up an' down like a jackrabbit an' fix windows!"

"No, no, no! Listen…" the woman said, placing a finger in the man's lips "You don't rate courage by how LOUD someone can be or how AGGRESSIVE they are. Courage is more than that Felix. Ya don't have ta come bustin' in with a giant gun to show it. Sometimes, all it takes is a happy little smile, a golden hammer, an' a big heart…."

With his wife's words, Felix began to feel a little better though there was still a bit of a knot in his stomach.

"Tammy, can I tell ya somethin'?"

"What small-fry?"

"I'm….I'm startin' ta rethink this entire speech thing…."

Calhoun looked surprised at the confession "What? Why? You were goin' on an' on about it! Why tha sudden change of heart?"

"I guess…" Felix had to stop, trying to force himself to tell the truth "Tammy, I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"Y-yeah!" the man said as he hoped up "I never realized just how much of a responsibility this was until NOW! I mean, if we were just havin' a SMALL weddin' with tha family, I could do it no problem! I know tha Nicelanders! I can speak in front of them EASILY!"

Felix shivered a bit, his cheeks blushing brightly.

"But ta have so many from ALL AROUND THA ARCADE starin' at me? I-I don't know if I can do it!"

Calhoun looked at her husband, seeing the weakness in his posture and the sadness in his eyes. He was telling the truth, no dbout about it but Calhoun had a feeling that her love was going about the situation the wrong way. There was no way she was going to allow Felix to lose his happiness over something that he was otherwise so excited to do.

"Felix…" the woman said in a strong voice, a smile on her face "Do you remember how happy you were when Gene and Mary asked us to best man and maid of honor?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you remember how EXCITED you were when Gene asked you to speak at the party, and how happy he looked when you said yes?"

"Yeah….."

"It brought you happiness right?"

"Of course it did!"

"Then why are you going ta let that slip away from ya? I know Gene can be a bit of a fussbucket but I have a feeling that he's going to be happy no matter what you do! And isn't that what you want? To

make everyone happy?"

Felix still wasn't too sure, putting his hands behind his back "I-I just wanna make sure their weddin' is as memorable as ours….I mean, after everything they went through with tha whole Gene getting' huge an' tha game almost crashin'? It would be a shame if their weddin' were terrible!"

"An' it WON'T be!" Calhoun said as she walked over to Felix and picked him up, hugging him tightly "Because I know THIS man is gonna show EVERYONE just how wonderful he is!"

Felix wriggled in Calhoun's hold, freeing his arms as he reached up to his wife "Ya sure 'bout that? Ya sure that a big, beefy solider can't deliver a speech better?"

"Oh Felix…" Calhoun snickered, a catty grin appearing on her face "There are so many things you do that run CIRCLES around these guys…"

Felix arched a brow as Calhoun continued to hold him tight "Ya know….it might be a good idea if I got some 'practice' done on tha speech. Ya know, just ta make sure everythin' sounds right! Wanna help me along?"

The woman's lips curled into a devious little grin "My place or back home?"


	3. Chapter Two- Arrival

Chapter Two- Arrival

Sunday.

The day.

THE BIG DAY.

Everyone was filing into Hero's Duty, dressed in their best and smiles all over their faces. There was just something about a wedding that brought out the best in people. Perhaps it was the love in the air, the warmth, the kindness, the heart.

Perhaps.

That and the fact that there was to be an elaborate party afterwards didn't hurt either!

No one could say no to a party when the Nicelanders were the one throwing it!

The Nicelanders were all a fuss, making sure the bride and groom were getting ready while elsewhere, a gaggle of racer zipped to and fro about, making sure each and every guest was being taken care of.

"Hot off the press! Get your wedding programs here!" beamed Candlehead, shouting at the top of her lungs as she threw wedding programs every which way, some of them ending up in the hands of others but most of them ending up on the floor.

"Candle, this is a WEDDING, not a BASEBALL GAME!" Taffyta huffed, rolling her eyes. The ditzy racer looked back at her friend, her lips pursed into a cute little pout.

"Heeeey, I just wanna make sure everyone knows where ta go! How do ya think everyone is gonna feel when they come here an' go ta the wrong place?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure that everyone is capable of findin' their way ta tha chapel, C-Butt." Vanellope giggled, patting the girl on the head.

"Oooh, ya say that NOW!" the other racer grumped "But you'll sing a different tune when someone ends up in tha, I don't know, tha BATHROOM an' miss tha WHOOOOLE weddin'! They're gonna go ta everyone in tha arcade an' go 'Man, that weddin' _**SUCKED**_ an' its those RACERS' fault! If only I had known where ta go-!"

"Candle, CANDLE!" Taffyta said "Maybe ya should go see Ms. Mary? I mean, we ARE gonna be takin' tha train so maybe she needs your help."

The candle-headed racer's eyes lit up, her mind quickly remembering that aside from passing out programmers, she DID have an important job to do. Just the thought of being in the wedding made sparks fly from her candle head-band and had she not contained herself she would have gone through the roof in glee.

"YEAH! We can't let Ms. Nicelander Gene's Fiance Ms. Nicelander Mary down!"

"Wait, WHO again?" asked Taffyta, rightfully confused.

"That's the spirit!" cheered Vanellope "Now go Candlehead, GO! GO make sure that train won't do….untrainy things!"

"Awaaaaaaaaay!" cheered Candlehead as she took off for the dressing rooms, missing the look on Taffyta's face as she turned and tried to hide her laughter. Vanellope sighed in relief once the other girl was gone.

Ah, Candlehead. She always meant the best. Too bad she could get carried away.

"Well, now that THAT is taken can of…." smirked the raven-haired racer "Are ya excited about this, Taffy?"

"Am I EVER!" the strawberry racer smiled "First time I've ever done somethin' like this! I just hope that once we get to tha alter, things won't get too borin'."

"Boring? What do ya mean?"

"What I mean is what if the wedding is like…four hours long or something? Can you IMAGINE standing up for that long?"

"Urgh, don't even make me think of that!" gulped Vanellope, tugging at the collar of her dress, thankful that Nicelander Nel had sewed a new one for her flower girl duties "I nearly passed out from the heat at Felix an' Calhoun's weddin'! I'd hate ta do the same thing here!"

"So THAT'S why you were turnin' red? I thought you were BLUSHIN'!"

"No, Taffy. Somethin' tells me this weddin' is goin' ta be just fine!" the racer smiled. She then gave her friend a rather cheeky grin "A'course, its only gonna go fine since WE'RE here! What OTHER reason could there be for the placed bein' so packed? Ya know we're popular!"

Taffyta gave her hair a haughty flick "Ya know it!"

"Say, do ya think Candlehead found the dressin' room? I wouldn't want her to get lost ya know!"

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine!" smiled Taffyta "Besides, Swizz put a trackin' device in her hairbow. If she gets lost, we can find her!"

Vanellope put her arms behind her head and smiled "Ah, Mr. Malarkey! What would we do without h-?"

"Excuse me…."

The two girls flinched as they heard an unfamiliar voice calling to them. They turned, looking back to see a woman dress from head to toe in a rather lavish dress and hat, her warm smile and eyes looking down at the girls. Vanellope stepped forward, doing a small bow as she prepared to address herself.

"Hello ma'am, I take it you're one of tha guest here?"

"Of course dear!" the woman smiled, placing a head atop Vanellope's head "I'm a guest but I'm also here to help with the music!"

"Eh?" asked Taffyta "Um, we have a friend who is more or less gonna do most of the music. If there was a change, she would have told us!"

The woman blinked, a worried look coming about her face "Oh no, they didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell us WHAT exactly?" asked Taffyta, her hands going to her hips.

"There was a slight adjustment added to the music. I was to help out along with my partner!"

Vanellope could see a suspicious look coming onto Taffyta's face but she knew for the sake of keeping the peace, she had to step in.

"Hmmm, ya know what? Maybe ya should talk to Mr. Felix. He's basically in charge of tha heavy stuff here!"

The woman continued to beam, "That sounds like a good idea. I wouldn't want things to go array because of my own mistakes!"

"I don't think anyone would!" smiled Vanellope as she prepared to lead the woman away.

"Wait, where do ya think you're goin'?" asked Taffyta.

"I'm just gonna take this lady ta Felix, that's all! Cover for me with tha announcements, okay?"

"W-wait! There are too many people here!"

"Then get Butt-Faced Gloyd or Rancis or SOMEONE ta help ya!"

Taffyta tried to object but before she could….

"Are there any seats left in the front?"

"Can I have five programs? I wanna keep some for prosperity!"

"Is there any way I can TEST some of the food before the ceremony is over?"

"GAH! VANELLOPE!"

The raven-haired racer couldn't help but laugh as she watch Taffyta become flooded with guest "Ah, she can handle it! She's been faced with WORSE!"

* * *

"Heh, not lookin' too bad there…." chuckled Ralph as he watched Felix straighten his tie.

"Ya think so?" the smaller man asked "I mean, I don't wanna look OVERDRESSED out there! But then again, if I UNDERDRESSED I would look shabby an'-!"

"Felix, Felix ya look fine…" the wrecker smiled, giving his friend a small punch on the shoulder "Just don't get so excited out there ya explode or somethin'!"

"Aw, give me some credit big guy!" the repairman whined "I already know what how things are gonna flow!"

"Oh?"

"Yes!" Felix said proudly "Before tha vows are exchanged, I'm gonna give tha deliver tha BEST best-man speech ever uttered in video game existence! Heck in ANY existence, ever!"

"Oooh, WOW!" joked Ralph "I can't wait to be blown away by your prose, Shakespeare."

"Must you mock me?" Felix said in a smug, overtly posh voice "Is thou wrecker ENVIOUS that I might best him in his best-man duties?"

"Felix, unless you're gonna do a can-can dance with fifty Goombas an' end doing cartwheels across tha room, I think I'm quite content in how I did my job at YOUR wedding."

Ralph snorted, remembering that not too long ago Felix was so NERVOUS about giving his speed. To see him JOKING and so confident actually put the big man in a better mood, hiding the fact that he couldn't wait to see if Felix actually had something else planned for the speech.

He WOULD be impressed if Felix did the can-can in front of everyone!

"Ah man….things have really changed here, haven't they?" the repairman sighed.

"What do ya mean?"

"People fallin' in love, gettin' married….I mean, we saw it happen in other games. I just never thought it would happen to us!"

The little repairman smiled, his heart starting to fill with his much beloved honey-glows.

"Ya know Ralph….maybe the next weddin' I'll be speakin' at will be YOURS!"

In an instant, Ralph blushed so brightly that he would have put a cherry to shame!

"F-Felix! C-come on, brother!"

"What? What's so BAAAD about thinkin' 'bout marriage?" Felix snickered, his eyebrow wagging.

Ralph turned on his feet and headed out the door, his cheeks still burning bright "Ya know, I THINK I'm gonna check on those potted plants in the atrium. THEY COULD USE SOME WRECKIN'."

"Ya can't hide from it forever, big guy! Love is gonna come an' bite ya on the butt sooner or later!" Felix called after his friend.

Finally alone, Felix turned back towards the mirror and gave himself another look over. He wasn't a narcissistic man but he couldn't help but admit that he looked quite fetching in his spiffy new threads.

"Heh, contractor an' dashin' good looks!" he said, running a hand through his hair.

The smile seemed to fade a bit as he continued to look at himself, laughing lightly to himself.

"Yeah, let's see ya keep this confidence when ya finally make your speech smart-boy!"

Finally free from the awkward situation, Ralph made his way down the hall making sure not to plow over anyone in the narrow hall.

"Sorry! 'Scuse me! Gotta get ta tha atrium please!"

"Hey Stink Brain!"

The huge man stopped upon seeing Vanellope, the sharply dressed still behind her. The man gave the woman a once over, trying to search his memory for any instance of when and where he had seen her before.

Odd, she must have been new otherwise he would have recognized her on the spot. He might not have been able to remember everyone's name but Ralph NEVER forget a face!

"Er, may I help ya two?"

"Yeah, this lady says she was hired or somethin' ta help Snowanna with tha music for the weddin' but since WE weren't told about it, I told her ta go see Felix instead!"

The woman smiled warmly at Ralph, her head slightly cocking "I apologize for coming in so late but everything was so last minuet and-!"

"It's okay, it's okay!" Ralph chuckled "I know things are countin' down so I can understand your confusion. But if it's Felix ya wanna talk to, he's in the dressin' room!"

"Wonderful!" the woman said in a chirpy voice, reaching into her bag and pulling out several music sheets "I hope he'll be able to squeeze me in without disrupting anything! After all, this is such an important day!"

"Speakin' of IMPORTANCE…" Vanellope sniffed haughtily "I better get back up ta tha front, just to make sure Taffyta hasn't been carried off or anything!"

"Carried off?" Ralph asked, his brow arching "Kid, what did you do THIS time?"

"Oh come on! Why are ya actin' like I threw her in a trunk or somethin'! I just let her take care of handin' out announcements an-!"

"VANELLOPEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" cried the shrill voice of the aforementioned racer "GET YOUR BOOTY BACK HERE AND HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"See? She's FINE!" grinned Vanellope. Ralph groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, plucking his friend up by the back of her collar and carrying her off.

"Sorry ma'am, duties call!"

"Don't worry about me." The woman said "Felix and I will be just fine!"

As the two left, the woman suddenly realized that she was alone in the halls. She could hear the echoes of people milling about some distance away but as far as she knew, she was by herself. She looked towards the dressing room, almost hesitant to go in at first as a shy look came cross her face. She took a breath, made sure her curls were still prim and tight and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Just one of the help, Mr. Fix-It!"

The tumbler of the door clanked as Felix opened it, looking at the woman "Hello, is there somethin' I can help ya with?"

"Yes, indeed there is!" the woman said, pushing herself into the room "As I told those friends of yours, I was informed last minuet about some music changes for the wedding!"

"Funny…" Felix said as she scratched his head "Mary or Gene would have told me if there was such a change!"

"Trust me, everything was thrown around." The woman said with a slight twitter "But since I'm here and everyone understands what happened, I just need to show you ONE thing!"

"Oh?"

"Yes!" the woman beamed "It's the song! I know it's kind of pointless just to show you the sheets without really playing anything but I hope the lyrics are to your liking!"

Felix took the delicate sheets into his hand, his eyes running through the words that were printed on the paper.

_Sweet Bliss and Heartfelt Love_

_The sound of your voice lifts me into the skies above._

_Your kiss is the only thing I desire…._

"Sounds sweet enough as it is!" the repairman smiled, looking over at the woman and getting a sense that she was quite proud of her lyrics.

"Just keep reading!"

* * *

"Tammy, hold still!" said Nel in an annoyed voice as she tried to reach up towards the taller woman "If ya keep fidgeting like this, you're gonna get a tear in the hem!"

"Hey, don't run yourself ragged over me!" the marine chuckled "It's just a dress!"

"Just a DRESS? JUST A DRESS!?"

"_Wuh-oh, now ya gone an' made her mad…_" whispered Lucy.

"I'll have ya know that I spent HOURS makin' sure that EVERY stich of that dress you're wearin' is PERFECT, right down to every trim and lace, every thread and bead! THIS ISN'T JUST A DRESS, CALHOUN! THIS! THIS IS A WORK OF ART!"

"Whoah, simmer down Ms. Nel!" Calhoun said, placing her hands in front of herself "I take back what I said! I knew ya spent a lotta time workin' on these things for all of us but ya don't have ta worry yourself so much about it!"

"WHO SAYS I DON'T!?"

"Nel, sweetie…." Mary said in a gentle voice as she placed her hands on Nel's shoulders "Tammy looks BEAUTIFUL. We all do thanks to you so why don't you rest a bit. I wouldn't want you exhausted near the altar!"

"Yeeeeeah!" cooed Lucy "After all, you're gonna be standin' directly OPPOSITE from Nory! Imagine how upset he'll be seein' ya so tired lookin'!"

Nel shot the younger Nicelander an evil glint but the glint quickly transformed into a devious smile "Lucy, you say that like I won't turn you into a dress!"

"OKAY, let's break." Deanna said, pushing her neighbors out the door "We need to get outta here before someone starts a brawl!"

"Tammy, dear?" Mary said, looking back at the marine once more "Do you want to join us?"

"Hmm? No, I'll be there in a second!" Calhoun smiled. With a little nod, Mary left with the other Nicelander ladies, Calhoun now sitting by herself in the dressing room. She looked over her figure once more, smiling at how the maid-of-honor's gown flowed so gracefully around her body.

A large smile formed on her face, a type that she would never show off near the company of anyone who wasn't Felix.

As much as she couldn't believe it, she was actually very excited to be a part of such an event. First her own wedding to the man she loved and now this.

Ever since being plugged in, the marine's life was taking twist and turns she never thought would happen, and for that she was thankful.

"Heh, makes me wonder if any other Hero's Duty games go through this much excitement…."

"Sarge?"

Calhoun turned around, finding both Mouse and Markowski standing near the door "We just came past the Nicelanders. Ya comin' or what?"

"Like I told tha lil munchkins, give me a bit okay? I'll be out just in time!"

"Alright, but ya got twenty minuets, Sarge." Markowski warned, tapping on the invisible watch on his wrist.

* * *

"I hafta say, this is impressive!" Felix smiled, handing the sheets back over to the singer "But time is startin' ta tick away! Ya should show these ta Miss Snowanna so she can-!"

"Oh, there is no need for that!"

"What do ya mean?" asked Felix "After all, ya two are gonna do a duet right?"

"Well, sorta…."

"SORTA?" Felix said, a little confused to the woman's sudden change of tone "What do ya mean sorta?"

Still sitting in her seat, the woman twirled her curls in her dainty little fingers and batted her big green eyes.

"Ya seeeeee….I already had plans ta sing this with my husband!"

"OH!" Felix gasped, suddenly realizing the mistake in his words "Oh I am so, SO sorry ma'am! I had NO idea that your husband was here with ya!"

"He is…." The woman smiled gently "In fact, he's gettin' himself acquainted with some of your friends! He wouldn't have it any other way."

"Th-that's good…." The repairman chuckled, though he did so nervously.

Something was off. All of a sudden, Felix could have sworn that the turn in the woman's speech wasn't the only thing that changed. Right before him, her entire appearance seemed to shift. What was once a soft looking, gentle character slowly because to turn into someone more shifty, someone much more catty and playful.

Felix gulped; he prayed to every programmer he could think of that this wasn't turning into THAT kind of situation.

He knew some of the ladies thought he was adorable but he was a married man!

"Hmm, ma'am. Perhaps it's time ta get ya situated…I mean in the church I mean!"

"I agree…." The woman said, her brows arching "But there is one last thing I want ya to look at."

"A-and that would be?" Felix asked, looking even more nervous than before. The woman walked back to her bag, pulling out what seemed to be another sheet of paper. She then handed the slip over to Felix, her smile still going strong.

"One last song. I was savin' this for somethin' SPECIAL."

Alarms were going off in the repairman's head but his feet felt as if they were cemented to the ground. If he wanted to run, there was no way he was running NOW! The only thing he could do was take the paper….

And read.

"Ahem….Love is somethin' that makes one into two….."

"Keep going….."

"So Felix, I…." the man stopped, something in those lyrics starting to unravel "S-So Mr. Felix, l have a question for you."

The sides of Felix's mouth twitched a bit; this was getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"Like I said….keep readin'." The woman sneered.

"You lucky man, did you think this would last? Because things are g-gonna…..gonna change…FAST."

"READ."

Felix slammed the paper down on a nearby table, looking at the woman crossly, "Ma'am, I think I get the GIST of what you're tryin' ta say here!"

"Oh DO ya?" the woman cackled, approaching Felix "Hmmm! Tell me lil man, what did ya see? What did ya read?"

Her hands shooting out like some sort of snake latching onto its prey, the woman took a hold of Felix's sides, drawing him closer.

MUCH too close!

"I know you're a clever guy! Did ya get any….IDEAS from what ya saw?"

"NO!" shouted Felix, jumping back and holding out a hand before himself "I ain't readin' another line of this mess but there is somethin' I want YA ta do for me!"

"Aw come on, man! You're ruinin' this moment for me!"

Felix rushed over and prepared to grab the door "M'NOT FALLIN' FOR IT! M'NOT FALLIN' FOR ANY OF WHAT YOU'RE PLAYIN'!"

"Oh…so THAT'S how this is gonna work…." The woman snorted, her hands placed on her hips "Ya see this as some sort of game, dontcha? Ya see this as some sort of elaborate….THING so I could get ya in my clutches, huh?"

The mysterious woman turned, her head tilted towards the ceiling, a hand held before her.

"My goodness daring! You would be….ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!"

Felix was ready to bolt from the room but just as his hands touched the metal knob, he felt the RUSH of the woman as she leapt forward, SLAMMING one of her hands right atop Felix's chest while the other CRUSHED his hand that was still griped on the door.

The pain; the IMMENSE pain.

Felix tried to scream but he found his voice locked, the woman reaching down just as fast and grabbing the man around his neck and lifting him up.

"YA AIN'T GOIN' ANYWHERE, BABY!"

The little man thrashed in the woman's hold, his hands trying to claw his way to freedom but it was no use. Whoever this woman was, WHATEVER she was, she had him held captive and unable to scream. The repairman was helpless to call any of his friends for help.

Outside the room, everyone milled and walked about happily, completely oblivious to what was happening only a few yards away from them.

If only he could scream, if only he could shout. If only he could do ANYTHING!

"Don't hear ya bein' so happy an' sweet NOW, do I boy?!"

"URGH!" Felix chocked as he felt some of the pressure loosen from his throat "I-I'll be happy once I'm done kickin' your behind!"

The woman gave Felix a matter-of-face glance, her lips pursing into a teasing grin. She lowered the man to the floor but dropped him heavily, humored at the way he rolled before finding his footing.

"Pfft, did I mention it's ADORABLE when ya get angry, FELIX?" the woman cackled "Completely PATHETIC but adorable nonetheless!"

"W-wait…." The man gasped, rubbing his sore neck.

The voice.

The mannerism.

All those taunting words.

It couldn't have been!

Felix could feel every ounce of color leaving him, his bright face turning pale in fright. He backed away towards a table, nearly tripping again as he looked up at the woman, her hands not placed on her hips.

"M-MAL?!"

"BINGO!" the woman cried, JUMPING right into the air and more or less EXPLODING into a massive twister of pixels and binary which once settled revealed the true form of the cackling virus, her eyes going right into Felix and her tongue lapping about as if she were ready to devour him right then and there.

"I'm so glad you're as smart as ya are!" the woman laughed, approaching the man and taking his chin into her hand "I was bettin' Tor just how long it would take before someone figured out who we were! Considerin' those Hero's Duty losers walked right past us, I hafta say that we did a pretty good job!"

TOR.

If TOR was along for the ride, everyone was DEFINITELY in danger! Either viruses were a danger to face alone but the husband and wife duo made for one deadly pair!

And considering just how TOUGH it was to beat them the first time, who knew what they had up their sleeves to combat their last defeat!

Mal continued to look at Felix as if he were a slice of delicious cake, her fingers running up his body and landing on his nose "Ya know what makes me so upset? Tha fact that ya didn't invite us ta this weddin'!"

Felix growled, his cheeks flaring red in anger "SORRY, but we don't invite psychopaths here!"

"Psyco-!" scoffed Mal, looking around at some invisible audience, seemingly having taken great offense to the comment "You consider ME a PSYCHOPATH!?"

Felix jumped to his feet, getting rather close to the woman and making her take a step back "I have OTHER things I could call ya, but hey! I'm bein' POLITE, missy!"

Mal was humored by the man's actions, placing her hand atop his head "Awww, you're so SWEET Felix…"

It would have been IMPOSSIBLE for Felix to even see what was coming next. For all he knew, SOMEONE else could have hit him as Mal stood about grinning at him but not a second after those words passed the woman's lips, he felt a horrible THUD hitting him in stomach, all the wind knocked out of him. HE folded over, expecting to hit the floor but suddenly, WHAM! He felt a terrible pain come across his face, starting from the chin and rising, as his entire body flew up! Then another hit!

Then another!

Then another!

It was Mal! She was the one doing this but she was moving much too fast for Felix to move or even defend himself!

"HA!"

A punch!

"HO!"

A kick!

"MO-YAAAAAAA!"

Double kick AND a punch!

COMBO!

Felix was being thrashed and throttled EVERYWHERE, his body landing several times on the floor only to be picked back up and tossed about like a rag-doll.

And somehow, no one could hear this.

Every inch of the man's body was racked with bruises and pain, the man only seeing blurred movements as Mal laid more and more moves on him. She just wasn't giving up, almost as if there was some deep seated rage within her that prevented her from stopping. Mal was enjoying herself way too much as she engrossed herself in Felix's beating, her eyes narrowing, her moves becoming faster. If no one knew she were a virus from the start, one could have easily mistaken her for a professional character.

But if that were the case, both she and her husband would have been taken out MONTHS ago.

The virus bent her knees one last time, giving Felix such a KICK that his body flew up and hit the ceiling, the man crying out in agony.

"Yeeeeah! That's the sound I like ta hear!"

It couldn't have been more than two minutes when Felix felt his body falling to the ground with a terrible thud. There were square bits of blood on the floor, pixels dripping from his nose and mouth. He heaved, feeling sick to his stomach as the air rattled in his throat. He tried to look up, he tried to see what was happening around him but the only thing he could see was her.

Her smiling face hovering above him, like some demonic cat playing with the helpless mouse she had caught in her paws.

"Too easy…" Mal sneered, licking her finger tips "But it was still fun."

Felix found the strength to roll over and lift himself up a bit, his eye burning with anger as he looked at the virus, crawling over to her despite the injuries he had received.

"I-I'm not gonna l-l-let ya DO THIS!" the man cried, raising a weak hand and grabbing Mal around the ankles. The virus simple kicked his hand away.

"Oh please. If I really saw you as that much of a threat, I wudda dusted your butt LONG ago!" the woman scoffed, reaching over and taking a bite of a bon-bon that lay on the dressing table, relishing in the sweet delight "Then again, TOR did say it would be better to get ya now. Ya know, where there are PLENTY-A people to watch!"

Tor.

Felix had forgotten about him. Mal mentioned that her husband had accompanied her but seeing as the huge creature wasn't with her, he could only dread what the virus could have been doing at that moment.

"W-where-?! WHERE-!?"

"Oh, HUSH!" the female virus yelled, placing a foot on Felix's head "I've got enough things ta deal with today an' your squealin' ain't one of 'em!"

The woman thought for a moment, her finger rubbing against her lip. Her smile went from one ear to another, making her look even more twisted and crazed than before. Without any sort of conscious, Mal simple SLAPPED Felix in the face, the man turning over helplessly.

"Then again, I LOVE ta hear ya squeal! It shows me I'm doin' my job! Do it some more! More, Fix-It, MORE!"

With another SMACK, Felix was sent to the corner, Mal rushing over and picking him up by his collar. She lavished in the sight of the injured man, wanting to lick and taste every bit of leaking blood and feeling of pain and torture that was pouring from him. His very being was the thing that fed her and she was more than willing to 'tenderize' her food to a bloody mess before devouring it.

But why?

Why come on this day?

Felix could feel in his heart that there was a meaning to this. No one in the world could have been this cruel without reason.

Right?

The man could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness, his body feeling heavy and limp. Mal could see the man drifting off and without warning she flung both herself and the man into a nearby easy chair, cradling Felix's face much too close to her chest.

"Shhh, shhhhh….Its going to be fine you worthless sack'a crap…." She cooed, her cruel words made even more hurtful by the almost nurturing tone of her voice "Big Daddy Tor is gonna make sure everyone else is takne care of!"

Tor.

TOR.

Felix shut his eyes tight. He wanted to scream and shout. He wanted to bite and kick. He wanted to free himself from the hold of this heartless and cold woman but he was much too injured to do so. Only a few yards away lay his hammer but as usual, it was useless without his contact. He wanted to reach out and grab it but his body was so mangled that even twitching a finger was painful, made even moreso as Mal CLUTCHED the man against her body, almost as if she wanted to squeeze the living air out of him.

Was she trying to kill him? He was outside his game so if he did die, then it was GAME OVER.

No, that couldn't have been it. There was something more to this, something much more sinister.

Mal more than definitely wanted to see Felix suffer. She wanted to see him writhe and cry but if she wanted to kill him, she would have done so already.

Mal was insane but she was still intelligent enough know not to spoil the fun, or the horror, before it was time.

Tor was out there and she was waiting for him.

Both had a plan.

Felix only needed to know WHAT.

* * *

Calhoun adjusted the flower-laced headband that was now resting atop her hair. She knew that Nel wanted everyone to look their finest but the woman still wasn't too sure about herself. After all, she stood out like a sore thumb when lined up next to the other Nicelanders. Even Ralph, being as big as he was, looked like he fit in more.

"C'mon, really?" the woman laughed to herself "You've faced MONSTERS the size of CARS an' this stupid BAND is givin' ya trouble? Tammy, what's gotten into ya?"

Knock, knock, knock!

The marine turned towards the closed door, the band once again starting to slip from her head.

"Gah….Hold on guys, I'll be out in a second okay?"

"Tammy?"

Calhoun froze.

That voice.

That FAMILIAR voice.

There was a flutter of the heart, a zing up the spine and a flush of blood towards the cheeks. Calhoun's memories were going wild as the sound of the soft, tenor voice hit her ears. Every code and pixel in her body was starting to shake and to her surprise she found herself reaching for the door even though she was trying not to.

She held onto the knob.

A gentle twist of the wrist.

The creak of the door opening.

No.

There before her stood a man, one of great stature and chiseled muscle. His clear and loving eyes looked into those of Calhoun's, his smile bringing back memories.

PAINFUL memories.

"Well?" the man said, taking a step forward "Are you coming out?"

Calhoun found she couldn't move, she couldn't speak but as she looked at the man before her, how could she?

Before her stood a man that had only been implanted into her memories, into her code, into her story.

That man was Brad.

"_Br...BRAD?_"

"Dear? Dear, what's wrong?"


	4. Chapter Three-Façade

Chapter Three- Façade

Calhoun stood frozen before the dashing figure before her, her blood running cold and her heart skipping a beat.

This was impossible. There was no way that this could be happening.

But it was. This was no hallucination, this was no dream.

Brad was standing right in front of her, as real and as alive as anyone who stood in the church was.

She reached out to touch him but she stopped, pulling her hands away. She couldn't do it. She couldn't put her hands on the man.

"Tammy, what's wrong?" Brad asked in concern, wondering why his fiancé was walking away from him.

"_N-no-no…._" Calhoun stammered, keeping her distance away from the man "Th-there is-! This can't-!"

"Tamora, you're scaring me…" the man said in a worried tone, rushing over to the marine and pulling him into her arms "What's wrong with you? You're acting as if you've seen a ghost!"

"**_YOU DON'T EVEN QUALIFY AS A GHOST!" _**Calhoun shouted as she pushed the man off of her **_"YOU'RE JUST A FOOTNOTE IN A STORY! YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN OUR GAME!_**"

Brad could do nothing as he looked at the woman he had once called his love, who he had shared so many precious moments and feelings with. If anything, he was starting to look more flabbergasted than Calhoun was, almost dropping to his knees at the comment that had been flung at him.

"I-I don't exist!? B-But honey-!"

"Proof! I need PROOF!" Calhoun shouted "If you're really the man you SAY you are, then SHOW ME!"

Still on his knees, Brad looked around frantically for something, one remnant of something he could show the woman that he was in fact real, that he was there I front of her.

Brad looked down, raising his left hand.

A ring.

Not an engagement ring but THE ring.

The BIG ring.

"T-Tammy, we got MARRIED! W-we're together now!"

Calhoun balled her fist, diving down and grabbing the man by his collar "Oh, and you expect me ta believe that you somehow SURVIVED the Cybug attack on our wedding?!"

"YES! Don't you remember?!" Brad shouted, leaping up and taking Calhoun by the arms "Don't you remember ANY of it?!"

"I remember that bug bustin' in an' takin' a chomp outta ya! HOW COULD ANYONE FORGET THAT?!"

"It didn't get me!" Brad wailed "YOU SAVED ME! Don't you remember ANYTHING! You saved me just when it was about to bite! You took it down! You were a hero! You were-!"

Brad stopped, panting from running out of breath. He clutched onto Calhoun's hands tightly but there was so much love in his hold.

"Baby….you were MY hero!"

Calhoun tried to hold her cold glare at Brad but she found that she was being pulled in closer and closer by the sounds of his voice, the warmth of his touch. The woman felt a hand going under her chin, tipping her face towards a pair of loving eyes. Calhoun looked into them, finding a sense of comfort but sadness coming over her.

This was real.

This was really happening.

Brad was actually standing before her, one hundred percent pixels and all.

Calhoun felt breathless, swaying a bit as her former fiancé held her.

Fiancé?

With the ring he was wearing, that meant that the two were technically MARRIED.

But if that were the case then-?

"FELIX!"

"Felix?" asked Brad "Who is Felix?"

Calhoun could fell a wave of panic coming over her but she managed to keep herself as steady and as calm as possible. If Brad were here then what would that mean for herself and FELIX? Brad was back and believed himself to be married to the marine but if so, then that meant that her union between Felix was now in danger.

How could she explain this to either men? She couldn't fully explain it to herself for that matter!

"Brad….I-! I don't know what to say about all of this!" Calhoun said, her voice shaking. Brad said nothing, instead hugging the woman closer to his body and running a hand up and down the small of her back.

"Tammy, you had me worried back there. All this talk about me bein' a ghost, some man named FELIX? Are you getting post-wedding day jitters or something?"

Calhoun was still on guard; she knew there had to be something about this but she couldn't pinpoint what. Despite her own suspicions, she let Brad hold her and after a moment of hesitation….

She slowly raised her arms….

And embraced the man.

"Brad? Is this really you?"

"Of course it is…." The man said in a warm voice, resting his chin atop the woman's head, the sound of his voice making it sound as if he were ready to cry "Why would you think otherwise?"

"I-I guess I just…." Calhoun paused, trying to come up with something to say in response but she found that she was speechless, unable to say anything to the man who held her so close. She bit her lip, a tear rolling down her cheek.

What was going on?

"_No, this can't be real!_" the woman thought to herself "_Brad was just a side-character, he's just a mention! He's not REAL! HE'S NOT RE-!_"

"Baby, you light up my life…." Brad sniffed, his hands stopping right in the middle of Calhoun's back "You bring me so much joy…you have no idea how wonderful it is for me to hold you like this!"

"A-as do you…." Calhoun replied, feeling Brad's hands pushing down even harder "W-What do ya hafta say to your gal?"

Brad looked down, smiling at Calhoun "I just told ya. Ya light up my life?"

Calhoun returned the smile "That's all?"

"Heh, do I need to SHOW ya how I feel?" the man said, arching a brow. Calhoun shook her head but rather than saying anything, she moved back towards the table, sitting down.

"_Mmmm, maybe ya do….._" Calhoun crossed her long legs, resting an arm behind herself "After all, we still have SOME time before I need to make my appearance….."

Brad got the message, slowly approaching the woman as he began to undo his tie "Way ahead of ya, Tammy."

Brad stooped down, preparing to give Calhoun a kiss but the woman placed a finger on his nose, pushing him away gently.

"Ah, ah, ah…" she cooed teasingly "Just one more thing mister."

"Yes?"

"Ya said I was your gal….."

"Hmmm, yes you are."

Calhoun moved closer to Brad's ear, the sweet feeling of her lips so close "_What kinda gal?_"

"_My gal…._" Brad grinned.

The smile on Calhoun's face grew bigger "_Say it again._"

"_My gal…._"

"_One more time….._"

"_My…gal…._"

Calhoun was satisfied when she heard those words, wrapping her arms around the man's shoulders.

"_Brad?_"

"_Yes darlin'?_"

Kindness was on Calhoun's face as she moved Brad away a bit. It almost looked as if she were prepared to land a kiss on his waiting lips, her doe-like eyes shimmering in the light.

"_I have one thing to say….._"

Calhoun raised her leg slightly…..

And with one strong SWOOP, cracked Brad upside his head with enough force to send him flying into the wall.

"**_GAAAAAARGH!_**"

Calhoun FLIPPED herself off the table, rolling on the top before landing on her feet and pulling two of her favorite guns from somewhere on her person, the barrels hot and ready and aimed right at Brad's face.

"Nice actin'!" Calhoun scowled "But you're off a bit."

Brad lay on the floor, looking shocked and hurt as he wiped a bit of blood from his nose. Seeing the guns pointed before him only made him look even more stunned before peering back up at his once beloved fiancé.

"B-Baby! Why-?!"

***KA-BLAM!***

A shot went through the wall next to the man, making him fall over. One quick glance over to Calhoun and one would have been able to see just how FURIOUS she was, her hands clutching onto both guns and her fingers just waiting to pull the trigger.

"Don't BABY me ya sick FREAK!" she bellowed "Up! **_UP!_** Get up and tell me who ya are!"

"But-! But its ME!" pleaded Brad, now on his knees and reaching towards the woman "H-How could you think otherwise?!"

Calhoun smirked but her guard remained up.

This guy; did he REALLY think Calhoun could have been swayed that easily by someone she cared about?

"Gal? That's all ya had ta say…." The woman snickered "charging up her guns "Nothin' more important than that!"

"W-What could be more important than sayin' you're my gal?!" Brad cried.

Calhoun's smirked turned into a horrid frown, aiming the guns right for the man's face.

"Don't' worry…." She hissed "This is gonna be DYNAMITE."

Outside the dressing room, people were still milling about, having not a clue of what was going on inside the bridesmaids' dressing rooms.

That was until….

***KA-BOOOM!***

Plaster, wood, and characters flew EVERYWHERE from the sudden explosion, the sounds of screams and crumbling material echoing through the entire hall!

"Da HECK was that?!" shouted someone.

Q*Bert looked around frantically, finally seeing something coming through the smoke.

"*#&*%^#^ *#&^ %!* he squeaked, the words more or less translating to 'If didn't know any better, sounds like Sargent Calhoun got someone on the wrong end of her gun!"

As the smoke and dust cleared, anyone who was still brave enough to be around found that there was now a MASSIVE hole in the side of the bridesmaids' room but what was even more shocking was what laid only a few yards away from the hole.

A man, a terribly injured man, covered in smoke and dust, lying on his back on the ground. He moaned as he struggled to twist himself back to a sitting position, paying no mind to the other characters who started to gather around him.

"H-Hey, are ya okay?!"

"I-I don't-!"

"DON'T GO NEAR HIM!"

Everyone in the area flinched at the sound of a booming voice echoing throughout the entire hall. Calhoun MARCHED out of the room, holding her guns in her hands and charging them up again. She took aim for the man, this time planning on delivering a shot good enough to insure he wouldn't be able to say GAL or any other word again.

"Gotta give ya credit where its due…" the woman said in a cruel tone "Ya hav'a lotta brass ta come an' mess with us on THIS day!"

The gun was right at the tip of Brad's nose, his body scrunched up against the wall.

"Well, got anythin' else ta say, Cutie?"

Brad trembled slightly but even with the gun pointed towards him, it seemed he was starting to relax a bit. His body loosened and his fingers began to uncurl, a chuckle coming from his throat. Suffice to say, Calhoun was LESS than amused.

"_Shut up…._"

And then it went from chuckle….to cackle, one that filled the entire halls and shook every character that was still around right to their very code.

"**_I SAID SHUT UP!_**"

This was a monster's cackle, a madman's cackle.

This is what Calhoun's 'Brad' had turned out to be.

The man got to his feet, standing strong as he continue to laugh loudly, a few characters peeking around the corner to get a glimpse of just what was happening.

"Tell me young lady…." The man said, giving his nose a little wipe "What tipped you off. What was the moment in which you found something to be amiss, something to be out of place?"

Calhoun's lips once more twisted into a smile, the gun still held steady in her hands "To put ya at ease, it WASN'T tha moment ya came in…."

"Oh?" the man said "That's good to know!"

"Yeah, it's the small details that gave ya away….if ya had done your research, ya would have known ONE, small word would have saved your skin."

'Brad' closed his eyes, placing his hands on his chin "Allow me to think back for a second….it was DYNAMITE, wasn't it?"

"Bingo."

"Hmm, should have known…" the man said, pulling at the ash-covered cuffs of his suit "The way you repeated it to me? I knew right away that word had some meaning to it. Who knew it would be the key."

Still as cool and as calm as ever, the man leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Even when ffaced with the danger of being blown to smithereens, he remained composed and focus.

And this was what was driving Calhoun MAD inside.

"So how about it, DYNAMITE GAL? How about you put the gun down and we try fighting in a more CIVILIZED manner? Something that doesn't require such use of weapons?"

Another cruel sneer another laugh….

"Huh, gonna do something DYNAMITE GAL? Gonna fight me, DYNAMITE GAL? Or are you just going to stand there, looking angry and as brutish as usual?"

"You're pressin' you luck ya bum! Tell me who ya are before I blast it outta ya!"

The man clicked his tongue., wagging his fingers at the woman condescendingly "Oh no, no, no, no. If I were to tell you who I were, that would be CHEATING! But here is something I can tell you. There is another man of yours who MIGHT require some assistance and REAL soon I should add."

Calhoun's eyes widened in shock.

FELIX!

Sensing the sudden turn in emotions, the imposter moved closer to Calhoun, almost as if he were DARING for her to shoot him.

"What's wrong, DYNAMITE GAL? Did I finally manage to break through that pathetic shell of yours?"

Her fury finally reaching the boiling point, Calhoun pulled down on the trigger and let out another shoot but to her dread the big man JUMPED out of the way, flipping himself into the air and landing behind the marine. Calhoun tried to swing around but the man proved too quick for her, drawing back a fist and clocking Calhoun in the jaw! The gun dropped from her hands as she flew back through a wall, landing right inside another crowded waiting room, characters scattering about in a mass panic as Calhoun landed in front of them.

"WHAT'S THIS?!"

Calhoun groaned but managed to pick herself up, rubbing her sore head.

"Hey! Ya guys see somethin' freaky is happenin' here! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"

The smaller characters didn't have to be told twice what to do and without pausing for a second, they ran out as fast as their code depended on it! Calhoun looked forward, seeing the massive figure standing in front of her.

Massive?

Her memories never mistook her and she knew for a fact that Brad was NEVER that big! He was starting to look as big as Ralph by now!

"_I knew it…._"

'Brad' stomped his way towards Calhoun, breaking wood, glass and everything underneath his feet. A twisted grin showed sharp teeth and crazed eyes looked down at the woman.

He looked HUNGRY. Hungry for CODE.

And Calhoun knew she had plenty of it.

"So little lady. Do you think you're up for more?" the monstrous apparition growled, muscles bursting through the seams of the suit.

Calhoun knew better than to fear what was before her. She faced Cybugs day in and day out and this guy?

Heh, small potatoes to say the least!

Calhoun frowned but she kept her cool, even when the man was mere inches from her face, his teeth dripping with what seemed to be corrupted code. She wiped her brow, a brow wiggling towards the monster.

"Ya know, I was hopin' somethin' excitin' would happen today!"

"Oh don't you worry about THAT!" the man growled, his voice becoming more and more warped "We have things PLANNED for you!"

"Really? That's a shame!" replied Calhoun "BECAUSE SOMETIMES THINGS DON'T GO AS PLANNED!"

Without losing a beat, Calhoun reached down and pulled out another bomb from within the depths of her dress, SLAMMING it onto the man's face and jumping out of the way just seconds before it exploded! The woman turned, hearing nothing more than a large explosion and pained scream from the spot, the smoke clearing to reveal a body, one that was not moving. She stood over the sight, her dress in tatters and her body covered in dust and bruises but she stood as solid as a rock.

And for good reasons.

Some characters began to move forward again, curious to see what had happened.

"I-is it safe to-?!"

"DON'T COME NEAR HERE!" the marine ordered, whipping out ANOTHER gun and holding a hand in front of the others.

She had to wait for it….wait for it…..

A stir.

Then another.

The others gasped in shock as the ducked down, some running as far as they could from the scene. Calhoun knew there was more to come. There was no way that someone that powerful could have been taken out so quickly.

The monster slowly rose to his feet, plaster and other materials falling from his body. He back remained towards Calhoun, a small cough the only thing she could hear.

"_That was so adorable…._"

"I have more where that came from…..TOR."

Once more, 'Brad' began to chuckle, his voice getting deeper and DEEPER the more crazed his laugh began.

"I was-! I was WAITING for you to say that, DEAR!"

Calhoun cocked her gun, "I know for a fact that one blast won't bring you down, Freak Show but trust me when I say I've learned a thing or two from out last encounter! I also know Mal's here…an' Felix is with her….."

"Smart child…." Tor said tauntingly, his back still turned "The only thing is, where do you THINK they are?"

"Perhaps if I give ya tha correct INCENTIVE, you'd tell me?" Calhoun smiled.

"Incentive? My, how the tables have turned!"

"What are ya yammerin' about?!"

"What's he's YAMMERIN' about…." Cooed another voice, another horribly familiar voice "Is THIS!"

Tor slowly turned, revealing that he had shifted back to his original form and size but that wasn't the thing that made Calhoun freeze. She had seen UGLIER things in her life and Tor didn't even match up to them.

It was what was BESIDE Tor that made her heart sink.

There beside him was Mal, the smaller virus looking at Calhoun like a hungry cat and in her arms?

Felix.

Bloodied, beaten, unconscious.

He was in the virus' clutches, held before the woman and for all to see. Mal dug her sharp nails into the repairman's exposed flesh, cutting through a bit.

"STOP! STOP IT!" shouted Calhoun "DROP HIM OR I'M BLASTIN' YA BOTH!"

"Why?" the smaller woman smiled cruelly, gripping onto Felix even tighter "This is so much FUUUUUUN!"


End file.
